PAKETKU
by Chiha Asakura
Summary: Menunggu paket datang merupakan sesuatu hal yang sangat disukai Sakura. Apalagi kalau yang mengantar paketnya -ehem- ganteng! /AU/ Cover isn't mine/ RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

PAKETKU by Chiha Asakura

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / AU /

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Ting Tong…

Sakura berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dari lantai dua rumahnya. "Sakura-chan hati-hati!" teriak Mebuki —

Ibu Sakura memperingati.

"Gomen Kaa-san, ini pasti paketku yang datang sih." Sakura nyengir sambil terus berlari ke arah pintu depan rumahnya. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak gadisnya yang begitu _hyperactive_.

Sakura membuka pintu dan benar saja yang datang adalah benar-benar **paman** paket posnya.

"Kyaaa… akhirnya! Kenapa lama sekali sih?"

"Maaf, kami sedang kekurangan orang akhir-akhir ini," sahut **paman** pos tersebut.

"Etto… kau orang baru? Kemana paman Jiraiya?" Sakura baru sadar postur badan orang di depannya ini bukanlah paman pos yang selalu mengantarkan paketnya.

"Hn… Beliau sedang sakit."

"Souka… semoga paman cepat sembuh."

"Hn."

Sakura baru sadar sepenuhnya bahwa orang di depannya bukanlah paman-paman tapi pemuda remaja. Mungkin. Sakura ragu juga karena wajahnya ditutup masker, wajar memang dia memakai masker karena dia mengantarkan pos hanya menggunakan **motor bebek**.

"Silahkan tanda tangan di sini," kata tukang pos tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"E-eh iya." Sakura mengambil pulpen yang disodorkan tukang pos tersebut dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas yang sedang disodorkan paman —atau pemuda atau entahlah— pos tersebut.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Hn." Saat paman — atau pemuda atau entahlah— pos tersebut hendak melenggang pergi Sakura sempat menatap matanya. Onix yang indah. Dan Sakura mendengus menahan tawa saat menyadari gaya rambut tukang posnya. Hmm… seperti pantat ayam!

Si tukang pos tersebut membereskan paket-paket yang lain dan akhirnya duduk di atas **motor bebek**nya. Kemudian dengan gagah memakai helmnya. Sakura terpana sebentar memandang hal itu. Dan hey! Dia masih setia berada di depan pintu depan rumah hanya untuk memperhatikan tukang pos barunya.

Bbbrrmmm… bbrrmmmm…

Tukang pos bermata indah itu pergi sudah, tapi Sakura tetap setia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Masih terpana dengan gaya si tukang pos baru itu. 'Astaga! Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya!'

.

.

.

"—kura.."

"Sakura!"

"E-eh iya Ino?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi."

"Go-gomen. Kenapa Ino?"

"Kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke hari ini ke kantin!" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"And then?"

"And then? Hello Haruno Sakura, ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke pergi ke kantin!"

"Ya lalu itu penting?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Terserahmulah."

"Sakura kau ini buta atau apa, Sasuke itu pangeran sekolah tapi kenapa kau tidak tertarik padanya sama sekali? Kau normal 'kan?"

"Justru aku yang mau tanya pada kalian. Mengejar-ngejar, menguntit dan memandangi orang lain dengan pandangan mesum itu bukankah tidak normal?"

"Tapi kalau untuk Uchiha Sasuke itu normal!"

"Ya sudahlah." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan Ino yang tetap mengejarnya dan meneruskan kata-katanya mengenai Sasuke yang baru saja pergi ke kantin.

Sakura bukannya tidak terpikat oleh pangeran **Konoha High School** itu tapi dia memilih jadi pengagum rahasianya saja daripada seperti Ino —**stalker** sejati Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura tadi memikirkan tukang pos barunya yang memiliki rambut yang mirip dengan Sasuke. 'Apa jangan-jangan? Ahahahaha bodoh sekali! Itu tidak mungkin 'kan?'

"—suke tadi membeli air mineral!" kata Ino dengan berbinar-binar.

"Dia manusia **pig,** wajar dia membeli air minum 'kan? Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Jidaaattt… kau gak asyik! Seorang Uchiha Sa— su..ke…" Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan terbata. Sakura merasakan Ino sedang menarik-narik seragamnya. "Sakura itu Sasuke!"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Sasuke dengan teman-temannya —Suigetsu, Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Juugo— sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakura menahan nafas saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke meliriknya! Dengan tajam! Sangat tajam seolah-olah mengatakan "Mati kau!"

'E-eh kenapa dia melihatku begitu? Apa salahku?'

Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak. Dia merasa pernah melihat mata itu di depan rumahnya. 'Err… Tidak mungkin 'kan?'

"Kau lihat tadi Jidat? Sasuke-kun melihat ke arah kita! Aku rasa aku akan mati" Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Lebay…'

.

.

.

"Yosha! Barangnya akan sampai dua hari lagi." Sakura dengan riangnya memencet tombol **enter **pada **keyboard** laptopnya. Dia baru saja memesan barang **online**, lagi. Sakura memang punya hobi berbelanja **online**, baginya berbelanja **online** lebih menyenangkan daripada pergi ke Mall. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Dia menatap nama yang terpampang di layar kaca ponselnya dan tersenyum. **Gaara-koi** menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi Gaara-kun."

"Moshi-moshi Sakura, kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada sih, sebenarnya habis main laptop hehe."

"Pasti habis belanja **online** lagi." Terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Kau memang pacarku hihi."

"Sakura belajarlah hemat, kalau kau beli barang **online **terus kau akan —"

"—Iya iya **sayang**! Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali."

"Dan sepertinya kau tidak pernah mendengarkan."

"Ayolah **sayang**, aku benar-benar sudah mengurangi hobiku itu lagipula barang yang kubeli ini edisi terbatas."

"Terserahlah."

"Ahh… Sayang!" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata manja.

"Hn."

"Besok kita jadi pergi?"

"Hn. Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan pagi."

"Oke, kau sedang apa?"

"Meneleponmu."

"Hihi selain itu?"

"Tiduran di atas kasurku. Kau mau ikut?" Sakura **blushing** walaupun Gaara tidak bisa melihat hal itu.

"Dasar! Aku mau mandi!"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Di dalam mimpimu tuan Sabaku!"

"Oke aku akan memimpikanmu mandi."

"Dasar mesum!" Gaara tertawa renyah, menggoda pacarnya yang satu ini memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Oke aku mandi dulu, Jyaa."

"Hn. Sampai jumpa besok."

Sakura menutup telponnya dengan riang. Sabaku no Gaara adalah pacarnya. Mereka berbeda kelas karena Gaara satu kelas dengan Sasuke —semacam kelas Internasional. Walaupun Sakura cukup mengakui ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke dan mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya juga **fans** Sasuke tapi faktanya dia sudah memiliki pacar yang juga sangat tampan. Hampir satu sekolah mengetahui hubungan mereka, mereka iri. Sakura merupakan gadis yang cantik, dia manajer tim basket KHS sekaligus anggota cheerleader KHS bersama dengan Ino. Hampir semua laki-laki di sekolahnya mengincar Sakura tapi mereka harus menelan kenyataan pahit saat Sakura ditembak ketua tim basket KHS, Sabaku no Gaara. Pesona mereka berdua sebagai pasangan sanggup membuat iri kaum adam dan kaum hawa KHS.

Pasangan sempurna **Konoha High School.**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hapus atau lanjutkan? ._.

Mind to review? hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PAKETKU by Chiha Asakura

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / AU /

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Ting Tong…

"Wah Gaara**-kun** selamat pagi, mau menjemput Sakura?"

"Iya Bibi," jawab Gaara sambil ber**-ojigi** pada Mebuki.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, ayo masuk dulu."

"Hn."

Gaara masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Terdengar Mebuki yang berteriak memanggil anak gadisnya. Tak lama Sakura turun dengan mengenakan **hot pants** dan kaos putih bergambar kartun.

"Memangnya kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Mebuki sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang membenarkan tas ranselnya.

"Pertandingan basket hehehe," jawab Sakura. Mebuki hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban putrinya kemudian mengantar kepergian Sakura dan Gaara. "Aku mungkin pulang sore **Kaa-san, Jyaa…"**

"Kami pergi dulu Bibi," Gaara kembali ber**-ojigi** pada Mebuki. Mebuki kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak pernah merasa risih dengan pacar Sakura yang satu ini. Gaara memang anak yang sopan.

.

.

.

"Hari ini **Kiri High School** melawan **Kumo High School** ya?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Gaara.

"Hn."

"Wah hari ini aku akan bertemu Mei Terumi, si kapten **cheerleader Kiri** yang genit itu," Sakura mengatakannya sambil cemberut.

"Kau masih bersaing dengannya?"

"Tentu saja! Lomba **cheers **tahun ini pokoknya aku tidak akan kalah darinya!" Sakura berbicara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Gaara terkekeh mendengar perkataan pacar merah mudanya itu. Dia tahu betul kalau Sakura dan Mei merupakan rival sejak dulu.

"Tapi tim **cheers**nya aku rasa tidak akan maju ke final tahun ini, karena **Kiri **mungkin akan kalah dari **Kumo**. **Kumo** punya **Killer Bee** yang sangat kuat."

"Hmm… benar juga. Dan siapapun yang menang kali ini akan melawan sekolah kita."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Wah ramai sekali," Sakura terperangah memandangi lapangan basket yang sudah dipenuhi penonton. Nampaknya pertandingan **semi final** tahun ini benar-benar menarik minat para pengunjung.

"Ayo beli minuman dulu," ajak Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "Mau minum apa?"

"Terserah saja."

"Wah kalian sudah di sini?" tanya pemuda jabrik berambut oranye yang Sakura kenali bernama Juugo. Di belakangnya nampak pemuda berambut panjang lurus—Neji.

"Kami baru sampai," balas Gaara. Neji dan Juugo memang anggota tim basket KHS dan Sakura tahu seluruh tim basket KHS hari ini juga pasti akan menonton pertandingan **semi final** ini.

"Hoooyyy…" kali ini terdengar teriakan seorang pemuda berambut blonde.

"Berisik Naruto," kata Neji.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung kenapa Naruto berada di sini. Dan tak lama Sakura juga melihat deretan pemuda tampan di belakang Naruto, ada Sai, Suigetsu dan tentu saja pangeran KHS —Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ketiga pemuda itu lewat Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas rona merah bahagia dari gadis-gadis yang berada di sekitar mereka. Dimanapun mereka berada, pesonanya selalu mampu menarik perhatian kaum hawa.

Oke… Sakura benar-benar bingung sekarang, mengapa tim sepak bola KHS juga berada di sini? Sampai kapten sepak bola KHS yang terkenal sangat cuek juga berada di sini. Di pertandingan basket yang bahkan bukan KHS yang bertanding.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalian seharusnya tidak ikut saja. Lihat tuh, para gadis jadi histeris. Kalian itu sudah seperti **Boyband Korea** saja," kata Juugo.

"Haha ayolah Juugo, kami bosan minggu ini. Tidak ada salahnya kan kami menonton pertandingan basket yang akan menjadi lawan kalian nanti," jawab Naruto.

'Oh… karena bosan…,' dan pertanyaan Sakura sudah terjawab sekarang. Sakura sedikit melirik wajah Sasuke sang kapten sepak bola KHS. Sakura terkejut karena pemuda itu juga ternyata sedang melihatnya. Lagi-lagi tatapan tajam seakan-akan dia ingin menelan Sakura bulat-bulat. Sakura mulai bergidik ngeri, memangnya dia salah apa pada Sasuke? Ngobrol saja bisa dibilang tidak pernah, walaupun pacarnya juga anggota kelompok Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya saat Gaara memberikan minuman soda padanya. "Arigato Gaara**-kun.**"

"Duh enaknya yang bawa pacar… Gaara belikan aku minuman juga dong," kata Naruto menggoda.

"Beli saja sendiri."

"Bagaimana ini aku tidak bawa uang? Kalau begitu aku satu minuman dengan Sakura**-chan** saja deh."

"Berani kau sentuh pacarku, akan kubuat kau terjepit di ring basket," kata Gaara dengan penuh penekanan. Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Huuu…. Payah!"

.

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung sangat seru. Pemain dari **Kumo** yang gelarannya **Killer Bee **memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar sehingga para pemain dari **Kiri** kesulitan dalam mengambil bola ataupun mempertahankan bola mereka. Tak jarang para pemain **Kiri **yang berhadapan langsung dengan **Killer Bee** terjatuh walaupun **Killer Bee **sendiri tidak melakukan pelanggaran. Sepertinya mereka semua terpental hanya karena bersentuhan sedikit dengan **Killer Bee**.

Sakura memandang Gaara yang sedang serius menonton pertandingan. Sakura paham Gaara harus menonton pertandingan ini dengan seksama karena siapapun yang menang dari pertandingan ini akan berhadapan dengan tim basket KHS. Jujur, Sakura merasa cemas melihat pertandingan itu karena perbedaan kekuatan tim mereka yang sangat jauh. Para pemain tim basket dari **Kumo** memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan besar, berbanding terbalik dengan para pemain dari **Kiri** yang kurus dan rendah. Walaupun begitu tim basket **Kiri** bisa sampai **semi final** karena kelincahan mereka dalam bermain.

Sakura melihat wajah gusar para **cheerleaders** dari tim basket **Kiri**, matanya menangkap wajah Mei Terumi yang terlihat sangat cemas. Sepertinya apa yang Gaara katakan benar, tim basket **Kiri** tidak bisa masuk **final**.

.

"Gaara**-kun** aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, aku tahu tempatnya," tolak Sakura dengan senyuman. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu di mana toiletnya, tapi dia tidak mau mengganggu Gaara yang harus tetap fokus menonton pertandingan.

Sakura cukup kesulitan keluar dari deretan penonton. Setelah sukses keluar deretan penonton dia mulai mencari orang yang memakai **name tag**—panitia. Setelah menemukan satu orang panitia di dekat pintu masuk, Sakura segera bertanya arah menuju toilet.

.

Sakura keluar dari toilet sambil membenarkan tas ranselnya. Ia terkejut saat keluar karena seseorang juga keluar dari arah toilet laki-laki. Pemuda itu awalnya juga terkejut tapi tak lama kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura mulai merasa gerah karena tatapan itu, akhirnya dia bicara.

"Uchiha**-san** kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kau pacar Gaara?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Hn."

Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura di depan toilet. Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah sang kapten sepak bola KHS itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura tanpa menoleh. "Re-resleting celanamu belum naik sepenuhnya," Sakura mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Beruntung tidak ada orang di sekitar situ.

Wajah Sasuke sendiri sudah ikut-ikutan memerah karena malu, beruntung lagi dia tidak menoleh pada Sakura jadi gadis merah muda itu tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang ini. Setelah menaikkan resletingnya Sasuke berjalan kembali seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, meninggalkan Sakura yang berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak tertawa. 'Cowok aneh! Tapi Sasuke memang tampan sekali.' Akhirnya Sakura tertawa sendiri di depan toilet saat Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

.

Akhirnya pertandingan **semi final** antar sekolah menengah itu telah usai dengan kemenangan dari tim basket dari sekolah **Kumo High School**. Itu berarti tim basket **Konoha High School** harus melawan tim basket **Kumo High School** minggu depan.

Sebelum keluar dari lapangan Sakura menyapa Mei yang masih duduk di pinggir lapangan."Hey…"

"Sakura, mau apa kau? Menertawaiku, huh?"

"Ketus sekali sih. Aku hanya mau bilang, sampai jumpa tahun depan. Kalau kalah lagi kau harus potong rambutmu!" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Cerewet!" Mei tahu betul maksud Sakura adalah untuk menyemangatinya. Mereka melakukan salaman persahabatan dan tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu genit."

"Pergi sana jidat!" Mei melempari Sakura dengan pom pom.

Sakura berlari menjauhi Mei sebelum pom pom itu mengenai tubuhnya. Dia langsung menggapai Gaara dan tertawa puas di hadapan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sudah selesai menyemangati temanmu?"

"Teman? Jangan bercanda!" Gaara hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban pacar merah mudanya.

"Ayo makan siang."

"Oke!"

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Juugo, Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu dan Sasuke sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di KFC—**Konoha Fried Chicken**.

"Argh Teme! Sampai kapan aku harus mentraktirmu makan, hah?" kata pemuda berambut blonde.

"Hn."

"Hahaha Naruto itu salahmu sendiri melawan Sasuke minggu lalu," kata pemuda berambut putih.

"Tapi kalau selama satu bulan penuh aku bisa bangkrut! Belum lagi Teme kalau makan selalu di tempat mahal."

"Itukan memang perjanjiannya. Kalau kau kalah kau harus mentraktirku selama satu bulan," jawab si pangeran KHS.

"Teme! Kau itu bahkan lebih kaya dariku. Kenapa harus aku yang mentraktirmu, huh?"

"Hn."

Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa ber-oh ria mendengar hal tersebut. Lagi-lagi Sakura curi-curi pandang pada si pangeran KHS. Wajah Sasuke saat makan pun tetap tampan. Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa pemuda tampan, kaya, pintar, jago olahraga dan tidak punya kekurangan seperti Sasuke itu ada di dunia ini. Bukankah yang seperti itu hanya ada di anime?

Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Sasuke balik menatap Sakura. Kali ini bukan tatapan tajam yang Sakura dapatkan tapi wajah pangeran KHS yang merona tipis—sangat tipis. Sakura terpana sebentar melihat hal itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang merona sangat **kawaii! **Kemudian Sasuke buang muka dari Sakura dan menyantap burgernya kembali.

Sakura paham kenapa Sasuke merona melihatnya. Aha! Pasti masalah resleting celana itu. Sakura terkikik geli sambil menatap ayam di piringnya. Gaara yang mendengar itu karena ia memang duduk di samping Sakura menjadi heran.

"Kenapa?"

"E-eh? Tidak ada."Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyantap makan siang dan berbincang-bincang masalah sekolah, ekstrakurikuler dan lain-lain mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto. Katanya mobil Sasuke sedang di**service** makanya akhir-akhir ini dia sering menumpang dengan Naruto. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam itu lagi.

'Sebenarnya aku salah apa sih dengan si pangeran es?'

Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil Gaara sekarang. "Jadi, mau ke mana lagi Tuan Putri"

"Kalau toko buku?"

"Baiklah Tuan Putri Sakura." Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Gaara. Sakura dan Gaara menghabiskan waktu di toko buku. Mereka berdua memang suka sekali membaca. Sebelum pulang, tidak lupa mereka juga membeli beberapa buku.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong…

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati kurir paket berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Akhirnya sampai juga," Sakura sumringah mendapati paket yang dia pesan sudah datang.

"Silahkan tanda tangan," kata si kurir. Sakura menoleh pada kurir yang mengantarkan paketnya saat ini. Wajahnya masih sama, ditutupi masker dan sekarang rambutnya ditutupi topi. Kurir ini juga menggunakan kacamata, beruntung bukan kacamata hitam karena Sakura bisa-bisa mengira orang di hadapannya ini penjahat.

"Iya. Apakah Paman Jiraiya masih sakit?" tanya Sakura sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Itu tidak penting."

"Selama Paman Jiraiya tidak ada kau yang akan mengantarkan paketku 'kan? Jadi namamu itu penting karena aku sering belanja **online**."

"Cewek boros! Tunggu sampai kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk kau hambur-hamburkan."

"Ha-hah?" Sakura terkejut bukan main dengan perkataan kurir itu. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kurir itu melenggang pergi menyisakan Sakura yang terpaku dengan mulut menganga.

'A-apa-apaan kurir itu!'

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**# Balas Review #**

**Kumada Chiyu**: Yup :D Hayoo siapa kurirnya XD

**Hayashi Hana-chan**: Ini udah dilanjut XD

**Little pinky mouse**: Fluff nya aku hapus (author labil) gomen =.= Sangkyu perbaikannya :D

**desypramitha26**: Ini udah update XD

**lala**: gaarasaku? ._. (pasang pose mikir) wkwk

**Lynn Sasuke**: Amin :D

**NoName**: Udah lanjut :D

**AmaldaVIIE**: Gomen ya alurnya kecepetan hehehe

**Ifaharra sasusaku**: Yosh, ini udah :D

.

.

.

a/n: Gaara (kapten), Neji, Juugo = Tim Basket

Sasuke (kapten), Naruto, Suigetsu, Sai = Tim Sepak Bola

Tapi mereka bertujuh itu satu kelas. Dan bisa dibilang satu genk (?)

Yak sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

Boleh minta reviewnya? ^o^


End file.
